Wiki News/BOX OFFICE PREDICTIONS: Can Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 become Box Office King?
#Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 - $130 million #MegaMind - $30.4 million #Unstoppable - $28.7 million #Skyline - $16.5 million #Due Date - $15.9 million #Morning Glory - $13.8 million #For Colored Girls - $10.6 million #Red - $7.9 million #Paranormal Activity 2 - $3.6 million #Saw 3D - $3.2 million There were no shocking revelations at the box office last week, as all of the new releases took the top three spots as predicted. The animated movie MegaMind, Todd Phillips's Due Date and Tyler Perry's For Colored Girls were at the top of the box office, but with three new highly anticipated films entering the charts this week, we could have a new number one. New this week is the alien invasion film Skyline, the runaway train movie Unstoppable, and the romantic comedy Morning Glory, but will they have what it takes to take down MegaMind? Predicted to debut at number one this week is the sixth and final installment Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1, which stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin. The film is split into two parts, and was expecting to become the biggest weekend opening since The Dark Knight back in 2008 with $158 million. With that said, it was expecting to make about $1.1 billion worldwide at the box office, to become the highest-grossing Jane Hoop Elementary film of all-time. The film has already gotten the biggest midnight debut ever with $35 million surprising The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, which stars Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, Ashley Greene, Kellan Lutz, Nikki Reed, Jackson Rathbone, Bryce Dallas Howard and Dakota Fanning, with $30 million back in June of this year. The film played in 4,128 theaters and 215 IMAX theaters. The movie is predicted to earn $157 million in its opening weekend. Predicted to fall from number one to the number two position is the new super-hero themed animated family film MegaMind, which stars Will Ferrell (The Other Guys), Tina Fey (Baby Mama), Jonah Hill (Superbad) and Brad Pitt (Troy). Last week the movie made $12,082 on each of its 3,944 screens for an opening weekend total of about $47.6 million. That's a pretty modest opening weekend gross when you consider that the film cost about $130 million to make. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $30.4 million this weekend. Predicted to debut at number three this week is the fifth film from director Tony Scott and actor Denzel Washington (Crimson Tide, Man on Fire, Deja Vu, The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3) called Unstoppable. The film is based on the true story of a runaway train in Pennsylvania and also stars Chris Pine (Star Trek), Rosario Dawson (Sin City) and Kevin Dunn (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 4.3 on our site. Out of the seven people who have rated the film three of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 8,000 views. Here is what our official reviewer had to say about the new movie: "Like an actual locomotive the movie starts off slow but picks up speed fast and becomes an exciting joyride by the film's end. Denzel Washington and Chris Pine have a terrific chemistry together and are believable in their roles." The movie is predicted to earn about $28.7 million in its opening weekend. Predicted to debut at number four this week is the new alien invasion movie Skyline from directors Greg and Colin Strause (Aliens vs. Predator - Requiem). The film stars Eric Balfour (24), Donald Faison (Scrubs), Scottie Thompson (Star Trek) and David Zayas (Dexter). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 4.8 on our site. Out of the eleven people who have rated the film eight of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 64,000 views. Here is what one of our readers had to say about the new movie: "The movie is excellent and it looks fantastic." The film is predicted to earn about $16.5 million in its opening weekend. Dropping two places from last week to to the top five is the new movie from Old School director Todd Phillips, entitled Due Date. The road trip comedy stars an excellent cast of actors including Robert Downey Jr. (Iron Man 2), Zach Galifianakis (The Hangover), Juliette Lewis (Natural Born Killers), Michelle Monaghan (Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang) and Oscar winners Jamie Foxx (Ray) and Alan Arkin (Little Miss Sunshine). Last week the movie made $9,985 on each of its 3,355 screens for an opening weekend total of $33.5 million, which is about half of its purported $65 million production cost. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $15.9 million this weekend. Predicted to debut at number six is the new romantic comedy from Notting Hill director Roger Michell called Morning Glory. The film revolves around the inner workings of a morning talk show and boasts an all-star cast that includes Rachel McAdams (Sherlock Holmes), Harrison Ford (Raiders Of The Lost Ark), Diane Keaton (The Godfather), Patrick Wilson (Watchmen) and Jeff Goldblum (The Fly). Currently the movie has an average rating of a 4.3 on our site. Out of the five people who have rated the film three of them have given it five stars while the trailer for the movie has had over 5,000 views. Here is what our official reviewer had to say about the new movie: "A funny and heartwarming romantic comedy that doesn't break any new ground but does entertain with excellent performances from Rachel McAdams and Harrison Ford." The movie is predicted to earn about $13.8 million in its opening weekend. The rest of the top ten films at the box office this weekend are predicted to look like this: Predicted to fall three places from last week to number seven is Tyler Perry's (Why Did I Get Married Too?) latest drama, For Colored Girls. The film stars an amazing cast of actresses which includes Janet Jackson (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps), Thandie Newton (Mission: Impossible 2), Kerry Washington (Mother and Child), Anika Noni Rose (The Princess and the Frog), Kimberly Elise (Set It Off), Loretta Devine (Death at a Funeral), Phylicia Rashad (The Cosby Show) and Oscar winner Whoopi Goldberg (Ghost). Last week the movie made $9,450 on each of its 2,127 screens for an opening weekend total of $20.1 million. That almost completely earned back the film's $21 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $10.6 million this weekend. Predicted to slip three spots from last week to number eight is the action-comedy Red. The movie is based on the graphic novel by Warren Ellis and stars an all-star cast that includes Emmy winners Bruce Willis (Live Free or Die Hard) and Mary-Louise Parker (Red Dragon), Oscar winners Morgan Freeman (The Dark Knight), Helen Mirren (National Treasure: Book of Secrets), Richard Dreyfuss (Jaws) and Ernest Borgnine (Escape From New York), Oscar nominee John Malkovich (Jonah Hex), Karl Urban (Star Trek), Julian McMahon (Fantastic Four) and Brian Cox (X2: X-Men United). While the movie dropped nearly 17.4% last week from the week before, and was seen in 120 less theaters, it earned $3,228 on each of its 3,349 screens for a weekend total of about $10.8 million. Now in just over a month the movie has made $71.8 million, earning back its entire $58 million production budget and then some. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $7.9 million this weekend. Predicted to fall two places from last week to number nine is the sequel to last year's extremely popular psychological horror film, Paranormal Activity, Paranormal Activity 2 starring Katie Featherston. While the movie dropped nearly 57.0% last week from the previous week, it was seen in seventy-one less theaters than the week before and earned $2,240 on each of its 3,168 screens for a weekend total of about $7 million. In just three weeks the movie has made roughly $76 million, which far surpasses its $3 million production budget earning a profit of roughly $73 million. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $3.6 million this weekend. Finally, predicted to drop four positions from last week is the seventh and final chapter in the extremely successful horror film franchise, Saw. Saw 3D stars Tobin Bell (In the Line of Fire), Costas Mandylor (Soapdish), Betsy Russell (Chain Letter), Sean Patrick Flanery (The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day) and Cary Elwes (The Princess Bride). While the movie dropped nearly 63.6% last week from the previous week, it earned $2,920 on each of its 2,808 screens for a weekend total of about $8.2 million. Now in just two weeks the movie has made $38.8 million, which surpasses its $20 million production budget. The movie is predicted to earn an additional $3.2 million this weekend. Be sure to check out Box Office Beat Down this Sunday to see who is crowned the King of the box office this week and check back here next week for more box office predictions! MegaMind was released November 5th, 2010 and stars Will Ferrell, Brad Pitt, Tina Fey, Jonah Hill, David Cross, Justin Theroux, Ben Stiller, Jessica Schulte. The film is directed by Tom McGrath. Unstoppable was released November 12th, 2010 and stars Denzel Washington, Chris Pine, Rosario Dawson, Ethan Suplee, Kevin Dunn, Kevin Corrigan, Kevin Chapman, Lew Temple. The film is directed by Tony Scott. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 was released on November 12th, 2010 and stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Timer, Arthur Walters, Keira Knightley and Dakota Fanning. The film is directed by James Calvin. Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 will be released on July 8th, 2011 and stars Blake Brown, Amy Tammie, Ben Linkin, Barbara Timer, Arthur Walters, Keira Knightley and Dakota Fanning. The film is directed by James Calvin.